


Dealing with Deepnest

by ConstantlyStories



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, lots of platonic friend/family bonding, mostly this is me complaining about deepnest through ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantlyStories/pseuds/ConstantlyStories
Summary: Ghost and Quirrel return to Deepnest to find the last Dreamer. Ghost is not happy about this.
Relationships: The Knight & Quirrel (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 122





	Dealing with Deepnest

**Author's Note:**

> An edit: this was originally part of my 'Embrace Dreaming no More' series. However, it takes place much later in the series (I intended to post sporadically and out of order but then changed my mind) and a lot has changed since I started writing, so some details of what happens here doesn't quite fit with the rest of the story anymore.
> 
> I feel it stands on its own well enough though, so I'm calling it a oneshot. Sorry for any confusion!
> 
> Also, it makes me happy that other people relate to my feelings regarding Deepnest. I'm replaying the game now, and it remains to be an awful place.

Ghost could still feel the rumble of angry garpedes crawling through the earth. The sound made the earth shake beneath their feet even as they followed Quirrel through a narrow tunnel that, thankfully, lead away from the cacophony of far too many legs hitting the ground.

Given the time that had passed, Ghost’s opinion of Deepnest remained the same: it was a terrible place.

Quirrel seemed blissfully unaware (or at least unconcerned) about the dirtcarvers that emerged from the ground nearby. Their plated bodies scraped terribly against the stone as they moved and their pincers gnashed, beady eyes glaring at the two travelers as they passed.

For once, Ghost didn’t feel like going after them.

The urge to run ahead was quelled only by the promise of even worse enemies lurking in the shadows, claws and fangs bared and waiting to catch a hapless vessel unawares. The urge to remain behind was pushed aside by the knowledge that the dirtcarvers, while wary about attacking a duo, would not hesitate to swarm the vessel should they find themself on their own.

As such, they stuck close to Quirrel’s side.

Why was there a Dreamer all the way down here? Why couldn’t they be literally anywhere else?

One of them stepped wrong, disturbing a nest of smaller bugs.

“Oh!” Quirrel said, hopping around the small swarm.

Ghost leaped up high, mantis claw in hand so they could cling to the wall and avoid the area entirely.

Tiny bugs spilled across the ground like black sand, little legs propelling them forward and then into the darkness. Even when they’d gone, Ghost could hear the skittering of their small bodies, the sound mixing with the ever-present growl of the garpedes and hisses of unseen predators.

“Ghost?” Quirrel prompted, pausing when he realized the vessel had fallen a few steps behind. He looked far too calm considering where the two were.

Far too aware of the dirtcarvers eyeing them from just a few steps away, Ghost launched themself off the wall and tripped their way back to Quirrel’s side.

Truly, this place was awful.

“I must say,” the wanderer continued, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Ghost was about two seconds away from crystal heart-ing all the way back to the tram. “I know that Deepnest was considered a den of beasts, but I hadn’t realized there could be a place with creatures even more hostile than the Kingdom’s Edge! This place is absolutely crawling with enemies.”

Yes, it was. In fact, Ghost could hear a few of those said enemies crawling very close by. They drew their nail and gripped it with both hands, ready to strike should anything move too close.

They nearly leaped out of their shell when something dropped down from above, hissing and spitting, legs flailing as it leaped at the small vessel.

Ghost reacted instinctively, raising their nail in time to block the barbed legs that slashed at them. The creature (a deepling, they would later learn) was thrown back half a step, but righted itself almost instantly. It hissed and spat, legs bunched beneath it in preparation to jump again.

Before it could, Quirrel embedded his own nail in the creature’s body, the blade driving deep enough to gouge the stone beneath.

“It certainly is exciting!” Quirrel said. “A good reminder that one must always be prepared.” His head tilted, considering the dead creature at his feet. Its body made a terrible squishing sound when he withdrew his nail from the punctured shell. “A shame, though. Though vicious even before the infection, I can’t help but feel some sorrow at killing the creatures of Deepnest. Anything that stood so strongly against the king while remaining at Hallownest’s doorstep must have been quite a force to reckon with.”

Ghost nodded absentmindedly. Their nail shook in their hands and they looked up, searching for any more falling enemies. When they found none, their gaze returned to the tunnel behind them. Had the dirtcarvers come any closer?

Ahead, Quirrel continued to walk. Ghost scrambled to keep up, jump-dashing over the dead deepling.

Where was Deepnest’s Dreamer, anyways? They wanted to check their map, but didn’t dare pause when surrounded by so many unseen foes. Even with Quirrel around, they didn’t want to let their guard down for even a moment.

Something in the distance screeched and the little vessel pressed close until their horn knocked against Quirrel’s leg as they walked.

The scholar didn’t seem to notice as he was too busy looking around. A good idea, though he looked more politely curious than wary.

Why was he so calm? As far as Ghost was concerned, they were walking through hell!

A dim light glowed overhead, which did nothing to ease Ghost’s worry. At that point, they didn’t trust anything that came from Deepnest.

“How remarkable,” Quirrel said as the two drew closer and the light illuminated more of the tunnel. When he looked down at Ghost, he was smiling. “Imagine finding something as relaxing as a hot spring all the way down here!”

Up ahead, the tunnel opened up into a larger cavern. Glowing water spilled from statues that looked almost identical to the ones in the hot spring in the Crossroads and then pooled in the center of the space. Steam rose in wisps of glowing white, warming the air and beading on Ghost’s mask.

Still, it was hard to feel relief when Ghost could still feel hundreds of hungry eyes staring at them from the shadows. Also, they were still in Deepnest. They didn’t trust it.

Quirrel didn’t seem to agree.

“We’ve been walking for quite a while now,” he said, even more energy in his voice than before. “Why don’t we stop here and rest a while? I doubt we’ll find a better place than this.”

Wait, what?

Ghost stared, mind unwilling to make sense of what he was doing. Quirrel wanted them to stop here? Rest here? In the middle of hell?

The taller bug made his way over to the bench that sat near the pool and leaned his nail against it before heading for the water.

And he was just going to leave his weapon there. Out of reach. In the middle of hell.

The realization that they’d been just standing there with their back to the rest of Deepnest had Ghost lurching forward, smaller legs propelling them away from the tunnel and toward their friend who had apparently lost his mind.

“You’re more than welcome to join me,” Quirrel was saying as Ghost skidded to a halt at the edge of the water. The taller bug was sitting with his back against the rock, glowing water reaching the segments of his chest. “The warm water feels wonderful, and we really have been walking for a while. I believe we’ve more than earned a respite.”

Sure, Ghost could agree with that. But maybe not here? In the middle of what they truly believed to be hell?? While the entirety of Deepnest stalked just outside, claws and fangs and pincers and acidic infection at the ready???

Quirrel didn’t notice the panicked way they kept looking between the tunnel the two had come in from and the tunnel on the opposite side of the cavern. His eyes seemed to be closed, head leaned back as if he was about to go to sleep.

Surprisingly, this did not help Ghost calm down.

_Why was he so calm???_

Desperately needing to do something with the nervous energy bubbling up in their chest, Ghost found themself darting across the room, peering into the shadows of the other tunnel. They could hear the same sorts of noises as before: distant hissing and crawling and the scratch of shell against stone. What lay between this place and the Dreamer? Umuu guarded Monomon and the six (six!) watcher knights guarded Lurien. What terrible creature protected the Dreamer of Deepnest?

Ghost ran back to where Quirrel was dozing in the hot spring. They crouched beside him, waiting for him to notice. When he didn’t, they prodded his shoulder. He couldn’t possibly be asleep! Not _here_!

Quirrel shifted, looking at them lazily. “I understand you’re eager to be off,” he said. “But I really would like to remain here for a bit longer. You’re more than welcome to head off without me, however,” he added. “I’ve said before that I would hate to hold you back on your journey.”

Ghost wanted very much to smack him. Or at least take him by the shoulders and shake him until he realized exactly where they were and exactly how many creatures that wanted them dead crawled right outside of the water’s comforting glow.

However, both of those things were mean, so Ghost settled for standing again and pacing an anxious circuit around the pool.

Despite the disturbing noises still audible above the gentle hiss of water, nothing dangerous crawled through the tunnels. Perhaps the light kept the denizens of Deepnest at bay? It made sense, but Ghost wasn’t about to trust it.

Their gaze went back to where Quirrel looked to be half asleep.

They certainly didn’t trust it that much.

Time dragged on like claws against rock. Ghost felt like they’d explode if they didn’t move, didn’t do something, but they didn’t dare leave the cavern without Quirrel. Partly because they were pretty sure they’d get mobbed as soon as they set foot outside alone, and partially because they didn’t trust the scholar to protect himself if something dangerous were to wander in.

Ghost decided to take the time to sit at the bench and consult their map. It only took a few moments to update (even when they took the time to draw little angry bugs in the corner). The Dreamer seemed close, which was encouraging, but Ghost couldn’t help but think more about what terrible beast might be guarding them.

Map updated and then stowed away back within the vessel’s cloak, Ghost looked around for something else to do. Finding nothing, they wound up patrolling around the perimeter of the cavern again, carefully checking the two tunnels and making sure that nothing came close to coming in.

That completed, they returned to Quirrel’s side.

“Are you alright?” the taller bug asked, looking up at them. “You seem very tense.”

Ghost stared at him. _Tense_? Sure, that was a word for it. They couldn’t _imagine_ why that might be the case.

“I promise that the hot spring is just fine. Truly, you might feel better if you come and sit for a while.”

Ghost very much did not think they would feel better, but the longer they stood there the more the urge to run welled up in their shell. Despite how much of a bad idea they thought it was, they had to admit that Quirrel had a point; they’d been walking for quite a while and there most likely wouldn’t be a better place to rest. They might as well take advantage while they could.

White water splashed all around when Ghost jumped in. Glowing droplets showered down onto their mask, and when they looked up, Quirrel was shielding his face with one hand.

“See?” he said, looking amused. “It’s not so bad.”

It was warm. Compared to the cold of the rest of Deepnest, the water was near scorching against Ghost’s shell. Even when standing, they were submerged up to their chest. Their cloak floated behind them, not yet weighed down by the water.

Soul flowed through the water, heavy and warm in a way that had nothing to do with the temperature. As Ghost hesitated, they could feel it flowing, replenishing their energy and repairing the hurts they’d collected along the way.

At the very least, if something were to attack them here, they would have more than enough soul to spend on spells.

Ghost’s gaze went back to the tunnel closest to the bench. They could no longer hear the denizens of Deepnest over the hiss of steam and gurgle of water, but they knew that didn’t mean anything had gone. They were just waiting, biding their time.

The two travelers couldn’t stay in the hot spring forever. Eventually, they’d have to go back and face whatever lay in the heart of Deepnest.

The sound of shifting rock drew Ghost’s attention upwards and they blanched when they realized there was a dark tunnel that opened up above them. It was narrow, but certainly large enough for a bug Ghost’s size to fit through, and it was far too dark to see where it led. Perhaps it was just a crack in the rock, leading nowhere and Ghost was being paranoid. Or it led to a space above where a deepling or weaver could drop down at any moment.

Ghost found themself gripping their nail again. They really needed to get out of there.

“Ghost?” Quirrel said, his voice gentle. When they looked at him, he looked concerned.

Ghost stared back. What did he want them to say? It’s not like they were being unreasonable! Things had crawled up from the ground or dropped down from the ceiling all the way from the tram!

When Quirrel still didn’t seem to understand, they pointed upwards, gesturing at the gap in the ceiling. Then they pointed to the tunnel from which the two had come. Ghost nearly got run over or bitten in half by a garpede at least six times and they knew for a fact that Quirrel had at least as many close calls. Ghost was well within their rights to be just a little concerned at the fact that they were traveling through a terrible place and their friend decided to just take a break in the hot spring as if it were a damn spa!

Quirrel winced and Ghost realized they’d been flailing their arms, sending water splashing all over. They took a deep breath and slowly lowered their hands back into the water, hugging themself in an attempt to not scream. They might not have a voice to cry suffering, but they were about two seconds away from abyss shrieking until the ceiling came down around them.

“I see,” Quirrel said, following their gaze. His nail was still leaning against the bench, well outside of arm’s reach. “Trust me, I’m not naïve enough to think we’re completely safe here,” Quirrel continued, turning back to face the small vessel. “But we’re safe enough. Nothing has followed us and the tunnels remain empty. We can afford to rest for a while.”

Ghost took a deep breath and nodded. That was well and good, but they still felt like bolting.

“Why don’t you come sit here and try to relax a bit?” Quirrel said, gesturing to the space beside him. “It’s good to be alert, and even fear has its place, but panicking has never done anyone any favors.”

With great reluctance, Ghost did so. They set their nail on the rock behind them before carefully sinking deeper into the water beside their friend. It was a bit shallower there, just reaching their chin when sitting.

They very much did not like having their back to the tunnel.

Ghost tried not to squirm too much, seeing as Quirrel looked like he had gone back to dozing, but they really needed to be able to see if something came through that tunnel. Their nail lay close by, just within inches of their hand as they twisted around.

Behind them, the water stirred. A warm hand came up to gently rest on their head between their horns.

“I promise we’re as safe as we can be while in Hallownest,” Quirrel told them. His thumb stroked in gentle circles against Ghost’s head as they turned back around. “Deepnest has its dangers, but neither of us are truly careless. Between the two of us, I do believe we would notice any danger before it had the chance to harm us. Please do take the time to rest before we continue on.”

That did make Ghost feel just a bit better. The nice touch helped too. They found themself leaning into Quirrel’s hand as they sank just a bit further into the water.

Between the warmth of the water and Quirrel’s gentle petting, Ghost felt like a knot was slowly unwinding from their chest. They still kept an eye on the crevice above them, but they no longer felt like they were ready to jump out of their shell. When they breathed, they no longer felt like the entirety of Hallownest was crushing down on them.

Quirrel’s hand eventually dropped, arm settling around Ghost’s shoulders. His eyes were half closed again, cheek propped up against his other hand.

Ghost found that their earlier outrage had settled. They drew their knees to their chest and pressed just a bit closer to Quirrel’s side until their head was leaning against his shoulder. They wouldn’t sleep (neither were _that_ relaxed) but they found themself not minding the idea of staying there just a bit longer.


End file.
